You were mine
by Elizabeth2001
Summary: How Serena takes the serperation between her & Darien ...Song fic.. 'you were mine' by Dixie chicks


You were mine  
  
By Shyla  
  
"Erin, Are you coming over later on today or what?"Serena asked her sister. "yea, I'll be over after bit don't worry sis."Erin said. Then Darien walked in the door. "Serena we need to talk."Darien said. "Okay. what's going on?"Serena asked."Um..alot if you haven't noticed lately."Darien said. "What are you talking about?"Serena asked. "I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE SERENA."Darien screamed. "WHAT DID I DO?"Serena yelled back. "Nothing, people fall in love and they fall right back out."Darien said. "please don't leave me now, when we have 2 children to raise."Serena begged. But Darien just ignored her plea.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................  
  
I can't find a reason to let go Even though you've found a new love  
  
And she's what your dreams are made of I can find a reason to hang on  
  
What went wrong can be forgiven Without you it ain't worth livin' alone  
  
............................................................................ .............................................  
  
"Darien, please don't leave me you know we are destined to be together''Serena started to argue with Darien. " I know but I love Lisa now" Darien said. "What do I tell the kids?" She asked. "I'll tell them that we don't love each other anymore"He said harshly. "But I still love you, I won't sign the devorce papers"She yelled. "C'mon Serena all we do is fight anymore, thats happen for the past year, and then I fall in love with Lisa now you decide to try to make this marriage work out when its damn near too late." He yelled back. "So I guess this is the end of us now" She questioned. "Yea it is, listen Serena I'm really sorry it had to happen this way, I'll Have the papers here in a few days, just sign them please. Later we'll discuss custdy of the kids" He said softly and kissed her on the cheeck goodbye.  
  
............................................................................ ...............................................  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name  
  
What right does she have to take you away When for so long you were mine  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................  
  
"Momma, where's Dad going? will he be back tonight?" Jeff asked. she just shook her head in disbelief " He's going out, He'll be back to say good- bye to you & your sister tomorrow afternoon."Serena told her son. "Time for bed Jeff, I'll be up to tuck you and your sister in"she said. after her son went up stairs to get ready for bed Serena broke down crying and realized how much he looked like his father, and decided to call her mom up "Mom, he left me for Lisa"she said crying. "Oh Serena, I'm so so sorry..but you & I both knew it would have ended sooner or later with the way you two were fighting."her mother said. "One problem Mom, I still love him and we have 2 children."she spoke up."That can be a problem.....well why don't you call him and tell him your moving back home, with the kids." Her mother told her. "Maybe that would be the best thing right now."Serena finished her conversation with "I'll see you in a few days". She was in Fukuoka and her mother lived in Jubann. The next thing she did was called Darien on his cell phone "Darien I just got off the phone with my mother and she sugested that I move back home to Jubann, and I'm taking the kids with me."She said and hung up before he could say anything when he called back she let the machine answer it....."Fine, move back to Jubann I dont care, but please dont take my children away from me ."Darien said into the machine.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
I took out all the pictures of Our wedding day It was a time of love and laughter Happy ever after But even those old pictures have Begun to fade Please tell me she's not real And that you're really coming home to stay  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................  
  
"Oh Lita thank you sooo much for helping me pack up the boxes, I never would be able to do this alone."Serena said. " It's nothing really Serena.honestly I just can't believe that he did that to you, I mean he left you for Lisa.What does Rini think of this?"Lita questioned. "Um....She doesn't know yet, but I think she figured it out by now. My mom said it was best if we went back to Jubann until I can move on in my life, I'm 30 years old with 2 children who would want to date me now? Let's see my beloving husband left me for myfriend.Now what do I do?"Serena broke down crying after she said those words. she could hardly speak his name. "I just hope my cousin is still around Jubann."she said. "Yea last I knew Mina was still back home, I haven't heard from her much lately."Lita said giving Serena a hug. "Yea know what it's gonna be fine, I know you'll find someone new and everything will be fine.You've changed alot since high school Serena, we all have, you and creep face practialy road outa town on a float, the perfect couple.Or so we all thought" Lita said comforting her best friend. " I dunno what I'd do without you Leets" Serena said with a smile. "It's good to see you smile again girl"Lita said.Then She saw her wedding dress and broke down crying in front of Lita "I can't go on like this anymore."she said.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name  
  
What right does she have to take your heart away When for so long you were mine  
  
............................................................................ .........................................................  
  
"Rini, Jeff, come on Kids we're going to move back to Jubann and live with Grandma &Grandpa for a while" Serena yelled down the hall. As she looked at "their" bedroom she finally realized how empty her soul was. "Momma, you coming?"Rini asked. ''Yea pumpkin I'll be right out in a second."She told her daughter.  
  
As Darien pulled out a picture of his kids, he realized how much Rini looked like Serena, and how Jeff looked like him. "Darien are you alright dear?" Lisa asked. "Yea I'm fine baby"He commented.  
  
"I married the man I loved and know he doesn't love me at all, when I still love him." She said to herself. "Momma, excatly what happen between you and Daddy?"Rini asked. "Well Rini, Daddy stoped loving Momma, since all we do is fight anymore he thought it would be best if he didn't live with us anymore, and he loves you and your brother to death please don't forget that we love you guys even though we don't love each other anymore."Serena explained to Rini.  
  
............................................................................ ............................  
  
I can give you two good reasons To show you love's not blind  
  
He's two and she's four and you know They adore you  
  
So how can I tell them you've changed Your mind  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
"We're gonna stop at Raye's house so you and Jeff can say good-bye to Daddy before we head back to japan."Serena told Rini. "Ok, I'm gonna miss daddy but if you say its for the best mommy then we'll go to Home."Rini said with a smile. Just as they were leaving the driveway she called Darien on his cell phone and told him he could say good-bye to his kids before they left and he agreed. The only place they could agree on was Raye's house  
  
"Serena, can I have a word with you please?!"Darien asked her, she nodded.  
  
"What do you want now, you've already made my life misreable as it is. I can give you 2 damn good reasons that love isn't blind...Rini&Jeff are those 2 reason.They love you Darien, so how are you going to break it to them that you're in love with Lisa. Rini already has questions I had to try and answer this morning.'' Serena said loudly. "Listen, I'm sorry that you hurt but if we can't get along what are we to do , pretend to get along for the kids?we couldn't ever do it and you know that Serena. I'm actually glad your moving back to Jubann cause I was thinking last night over what words were said and I just want to say I'm sorry"Darien said. "Do you ever think we'll get back together?"Serena dared to ask. "Maybe if we can work our problems out."He said sharply. and with those words she took the kids and left.  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name What right does she have to take your heart away When for so long you were mine  
  
............................................................................ ...........................................................  
  
As she looked at the pictures in her scrapbook from high school, she saw a picture of her &Darien, and began to cry, little did she know she was cryed herself to sleep. "DARIEN'' She sat straight up outa bed screaming his name, and when she looked at the clock it read 2am, and the song playing in her cd player was "You were Mine" by Dixie Chicks. The song was at the chorus: "Sometimes I wake up crying at night And sometimes I scream out your name What right does she have to take your heart away When for so long you were mine" And at that point she knew That song described their break up to a "t''. The Next day she called her cousin Mina, and they went out and talked about what happened. ''Serena, I'm sorry about that but all you can do is pray that you guys get everything worked out and he leaves Lisa.....and comes back to you. that's all you can do sweety."Mina said. "Yea I know that what Mom said too"Serena said. "you got married at 18 and you didn't expect this to happen , everyone knew it would happen eventualy but its going to be ok, you can join me at the bar tonight."Mina said. "I'm still wearing this stupid wedding ring I should have given it back to him before I left. Yea I'll join ya tonight, so whats Amy up to these days?"Serena said with half a smile "Oh, you mean Dr. Amy Lynn Smith?"Mina asked " Is that my Amy, I mean our Amy?!?'' "Yea, she and Greg got married 3 years after you guys did.how could you forget your best friend's wedding Serena?!? "I honestly forgot she and Greg got married, I'm glad she's so happy though.how many kids do they have?"She asked.  
  
"Well they have 3 kids,and #4 is on the way...2 boys, 1 girl ,and they are expecting a girl too."Mina said. "Wow!!!!" Serena was shocked. "Excuse me cous,my phone is ringing." Serena spoke. Mina Nodded. "Hello?!" she answered. "Serena, I'm so glad I got a hold of you ...I was wondering if we could talk , I'm in town on Business. How about Dinner tonight?" The person asked. "Who is this?!"she asked. "Come on Serena"the person said. "Darien?!?" she asked.. "The one and only, please meet me for dinner so we can talk things out."he asked. "Um...I have plans with my gang tonight ummm how about tomorrow night ok?"she asked. ''Sure, mind if i come over later and see the kids?" He asked . ''Sure its only been 2 weeks"She said.''Great so I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"He dare to ask. "How about I meet you somewhere, ok?" she questuioned. ''Yea thats fine, I guess it would be for the best if it went that way."He agreed. "Who was that?" Mina asked. "Umm. give ya 2 guesses cous."Serena told her. "DARIEN??"Mina asked. Serena nodded. "What does that creep want now?"Mina asked. "He wants to talk, most likely about the devorce papers I have to sign."Serena said. "Oh, come on you can't be serious, you're gunna sign the papers?"Mina asked. "I have to Mina, its whats best right now."Serena said. "THATS BULLSHIT, Serena"Mina argued with her cousin. Serena just shook her head in disbelief. "What about your kids"Mina asked. "What about them, I'll let the courts decide, who gets what, and who gets the kids."Serena said.  
  
.............................................................  
  
I remember when you were mine  
  
..............................................................  
  
*The next night*  
  
"Yea know what, I can't handle this anymore.So I give up.You win Darien. I gave you the best years of my life and the best part of me. And this is what I get for loving you all those years."Serena said. "Serena, Please listen to me for once in your life."Darien said but she cut him off. "No you listen to me Darien Shields, I was a fool to love you. And this is what I get for loving you and giving you my life. And you knew everything about me."Serena said. "Serena, at one point I did love you and I wasn't a fool and neither were you.I can remember times when I'd save your life so I could have just one more day in this world with you.And now I love Lisa, I'm very sorry but if there's any chance of us not working out. Ya know I'd come right back to you, If you'd ever give me that second chance."Darien said. "when the time comes we shall see Darien."Serena said. and walked away.  
  
*The next day*  
  
"So how did things go last nite?"Erin asked. "I gave him a piece of my mind last nite,and walk out."Serena said. "Oh well things are better this way I guess."Mina said. "I just wish Lisa wouldn't have done this to me.she's my friend and she starts dating my husband behind my back, I don't know if I could ever talk to her anymore after this one."Serena said. "You guys practialy left Jubann on a float, Homecomming Queen & The star Basketball player..and look at ya now."Erin said. "I need to call Amy,excuse me guys. I know of 4 people who won't hurt me in any evil ways. I wish I could kill Lisa, but I still love her as my friend."Serena said.  
  
"Hey Ames"Serena said. "Honey I am so sorry I can't believe he did that to you."Amy said. "Hey Ames, i got an idea, you,me,Erin,Mina&Lita get together tonite for a few drinks and to catch up on times. A girls night out. Just like when we were younger."Serena said. ''Sounds good, I'll meet ya guys at your house about 7:30."Amy said. "alright see ya here at 7:30."Serena said.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Its been 15 years and we haven't changed that much."Erin said. ''Leets, what are you doing back in town, I thought you &Kenny boy moved to England because of his job."Mina said. "Well I'm only back for a few weeks cause we're moving back to Jubann."Lita said. "thats' great!"Amy said. "How are you handleing this devorce so far?"Amy asked Serena. "not so good. I think Rini's taking it the hardest.We're not devorced yet..we're seperated."Serena said."bring her by Greg's office tomorrow."Amy suggested. "Okay, thank you so much for this night of fun guys."Serena said. "I just wish I still was with Darien,but maybe God has a differnt plan for my life now."Serena added. "STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM"They yelled at her. "Sorry I just miss the man I love so much."Serena said. "Listen Sere, I wish I could make things better but you're my best friend and he leaves you for some other chic..Honestly you need to have time with us. we love you more than he ever did.we're the best of friends." Raye said. "I'm just glad to be with my friend & family again...You guys are my best friends and the ones who know me better than I know myself at times."Serena said. "That we are Serena, and you know you can always count on us just like when we were younger, we'll always be here for you..thats what best friends are for ya know."Amara said as they forgot all worries. 


End file.
